Possession
by QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Alice has returned to London to claim what her father left her in his will. What will she do when the contents are not what she was expecting? In between meeting old friends and discovering new ones, how will she cope? And what happen's when she begins to fall in love? Victorian!AU, violence, swearing
1. Chapter 1

Smoke billowed out from the boat's chimney as it moved slowly through the water towards the fragile seeming wooden dock that jutted out. Alice held tightly onto her hat as her blue eyes scanned the crowds of faces before them, searching for one familiar face in particular, or rather one familiar hat. Upon spying the rose adorned hat she grinned widely and breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to know that even if she was still of the opinion that Blood Dupre was a massive bastard, at the very least he hadn't forgotten about her. Though, upon thinking about it, Vivaldi had probable threatened him with a tea party of her own design which would have caused to choose the lesser of two evils. Picking up the battered suitcase that rested by her feet, she joined the milling crowd on the wooden deck as the boat glided to a stop. Alice was soon regretting that choice however as she felt herself be knocked from one place to another as everyone else, confident of where they were going, pushed past her matter-of-factly. And then Alice was falling through the air, her arms flailing automatically as she tried futility to regain her balance. Her eyes shut automatically to protect herself as she braced herself for the impact... that never came.

"What the-?" she wondered opening her eyes which met the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen gazing down at her, panic, concern and amazement swirling in the ruby depths. She was lying in a strangers arms, her case god knows where, and a blush painted her cheeks bright red when she fully realised their proximity.

"Um, thank you so much!" she said, smiling happily at her saviour as he wordlessly placed her back onto her feet and gazed shyly at her. Her eyes travelled upwards and her mouth fell open as she saw the two fluffy rabbit ears that protruded from the man's white hair. The crowd which had gathered around them also noticed this and a discontented muttering began to circulate among them, the circle getting tighter and tighter. The man noticed this and his ears went flat back on his head, as his hand slipped into his waistcoat reflexively.

"Problem here?" came a silky smooth voice and as quickly as the crowd had gathered, it had dispersed with the arrival of Blood Dupre, well known mafia boss and confidant to the Queen herself. His dark eyes rested for a moment on Alice, causing her to blush even more furiously before they landed on the tall albino whose heavy gaze still rested on the blushing girl.

"Well, well, well. Peter White. What hole did you crawl out of?"

Peter's head snapped around and he clenched his visible gloved hand into a fist and his entire body trembled in an attempt to remain where he was. Blood laughed coldly and strode towards Alice, pulling her easily towards him.

"Go back down your hole White. Or maybe you have rethought my sister's offer?" He paused and smirked at the outraged look that passed over the man's face before Peter turned away and walked proudly down a back alley, casting one last look over his shoulder as he did so, meeting Alice's gaze for one long moment. She blinked and stared at his retreating back for a few moments before she managed to regain her scattered senses.

"Blood! What the hell?!" she yelled, swinging at him with one delicate fist which he gently caught and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, his grip strong and powerful. She ignored that fact however, pulling her wrist from his grip angrily and glaring up at the black haired man.

"You can't just say things like that to people-" she began, fully prepared to argue with her old friend until she was blue in the face but was cut off as a more familiar pair of brown ears attached to a very welcome face peeked out from behind the carriage, emblazoned with the Dupre logo.

"Elliot!" she squealed, abandoning the mafia don to launch herself into the carriage to snuggle her favourite 'pet.'

"Hello Miss Liddell," Elliot gasped out as his airways were slowly constricted by the female's grip, "May I request that you not kill me before I've had my carrot dish for the day?"

She sighed and reluctantly let go of the man who sighed in relief and beamed happily at Blood who ducked into the carriage and closed the door behind him in order to muffle the noise of the women who very quickly remembered what she had been doing before she had been distracted.

As the carriage drove off, muffled voices spilling out from inside, Peter sagged back against the wall of the alleyway where he had been hiding and watching this strange 'Miss Liddell.' She was not like the others, so unclean and full of greed. She was... pure, good and he wanted her to be happy more than anything else in the world. The white rabbit let out a broken keen as he pressed the heel of his gloved hands onto his eyes to stave off the tears that were threatening to bubble to the surface and overwhelm him. In the shadows a pair of ears twitched and the faint rustling of fabric against fur could be heard. Golden eyes took in the sight of the broken rabbit in front of him and a tail twitched in confusion. A smirk adorned the cat's lips as he glanced down the battered case he had retrieved from the crowd of people early, the insignia on it was one he knew all too well.

"Looks like the Mistress has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

Red eyes widened and stared into the darkness. Peter's head tilted to the side slightly in confusion, ears flopping to one side as he did so. A low laugh echoed from the alcove and the cat strode forward gracefully, pink fur boa barely skimming the muck covered floor until he towered over the rabbit who simply tilted his head back even further to meet Boris' golden eyes.

"She is the Mistress. Did you not realise that Peter?" his voice soften slightly as he glanced at the rabbit huddled in front of him. Peter shook his head, mind racing in circles as he did so.

'How is that possible?' he mouthed to himself, gaze being drawn to the battered case clutched nonchalantly in one gloved hand and to, more specifically, the gleaming brand on the side. "I'm offering you a chance Peter White, the White Rabbit," Boris hummed, grinning wickedly as he did so.

"I need someone inside that manor to watch the Mistress. I... can't. Not after what happened, not after what she thinks I did. So," he stared straight at the albino, fixing him in place with a glint in his eyes, "Will you do what I can't?" Peter's eyes hardened as he considered the offer. He did not know the girl, the young woman, when he had saved her but for some reason he knew she was special. Slowly he raised his gaze from where it had dropped to the scar that peeked through the gap in between his long white shirt and glove and stared at Boris Airay, Cheshire Cat, convict, thief and murderer and nodded, sealing his fate.

"Good," Boris purred, the tension flowing out of him as his shoulders relaxed under his fur boa causing the fabric to rustle gently. "I would have hated to have to threaten you."

Now it was Peter's turn to snort in derision, before mouthing at Boris, 'You could try cat.' The punk cat grinned once more and tossed the battered suitcase just over Peter's head prompting the rabbit to leap nimbly to his feet and catch it, passing his gloved hands reverently over the glowing brand. The cat waved a single gloved hand at the rabbit before he leapt up the wall nimbly, thick black boots managing to find purchase in the minute cracks that crisscrossed the stonework. He paused halfway up the wall, setting sunlight catching off of dark pink hair as he glanced down at the rabbit who gazed up at him, a frown marring his features as he raised the suitcase over his head and pointed at it inquiringly.

"Take it to Nightmare," Boris called as his ears pricked up catching the heavy clunks of metal that carried over as soldiers began to move around in the network of alley ways behind them and the quiet cries as children were yanked roughly back into their ram shackled houses by concerned passer-by's, "And for the love of the moon, keep the brand covered Peter!" Peter tossed his head arrogantly as his own ears picked up the warning sounds. Shaking himself off delicately he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he realised the layer of dirt his normally spotless waistcoat was mired in.

Sighing he rocked backwards onto his feet and as quick as a rabbit he bounded off down the street, clutching the suitcase to his chest as the more human citizens of the capital city of Wonderland, Heart City, grudgingly moved out of his way. His long legs easily carried him through the maze like roads and small side streets that were rarely visited and the undisturbed mud and blood were soon coating the normally obsessively clean rabbit. He let out a soundless cry of horror as he regaled his once pristine outfit and knocked hurriedly on the tiny door, hidden in the wall.

"Come in Peter White. And yes, I do have some spare clothes for you," came the quiet voice from within and as Peter pushed the door open, a razor sharp blade rested along the pale hollow of his throat.

Boris laughed in delight as he leapt from wall to wall, eliciting harsh yells from the soldiers gathered that massed in between the narrow walls of the alleys below his boots. A few stray shots whistled past him as the soldiers fumbled with their weapons and a few managed to let out a couple of warning shots at the wanted fugitive. His laughter was cut short as one bullet skimmed past his knee, knocking him wildly off balance. A pained yelp ripped its way from his throat as he hit the edge of one wall and tumbled to the ground, scrabbling desperately to remain on top of the wall, before a gloved hand grabbed hold of his tail and yanked him down painfully, a large body covering his and encompassing him in a burning heat as a large hand wrapped around his mouth to block off his airways.

"Just stay quiet kitty cat and maybe your head will stay on your shoulders," a happy voice crooned quietly into one of his over sensitive ears as the darkness claimed him. The tall solider drummed his fingers regretfully against the long sword attached to his hip as he picked up the now limp cat and cradled him gently against him. One of Boris' ears twitched slightly and his fingers flexed automatically as he tried to rise back out of the darkness.

"Welcome back to the Ring kitty cat," Ace murmured, taking off in a run leaving no sign that either of the two men were there except for a single blood smear on the wall in shape of a heart in a circle.


End file.
